


Backseat Serenade

by elninhoe



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Archer is mentioned briefly, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost kinda big dicks it, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, and I'm sorry, anyways im tired so no more crackhead tags, but not bigger dick than toad, hi i regret everything, not good tags, we do sex, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: As far as Toad's concerned, Roach is a straight man, has a lovely girlfriend and has a great ass in those pants. Fortunately for him, only one of those statements is actually true.
Relationships: Toad/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written back in- august maybe? like, august 2019. not old at all, but old enough. i just randomly found this, opened spotify and made the last song i was listening to the title. thank fuck it's backseat serenade by all time low and not some shit like rape me by nirvana
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy some shitty porn of a rather random pairing.

There was something so oddly appealing to seeing a man in uniform, even if it was the same one he also wore daily.

Something about Roach was always so special to Toad. Not only was he the youngest on the team, but a damned great soldier as well. He had the skills, the attitude and just the perfect body that made their uniform look thousands of times better than it actually is. Toad was, if he had to be honest, jealous, but also turned on.

It was a ridiculous crush. The last time he checked, Roach already had a partner. A girl named Amelia, or something like that. She was apparently also pregnant with their first child and Roach admitted he was thinking about marriage not too long ago. Something about wanting to make it official with the woman he loved before he's not around to do so anymore. That was the only time Toad wished death upon him or upon anyone for a matter of fact.

But despite knowing so damn well that Roach was taken, straight and about to be a father, Toad's crush only seemed to be increasing with the day. While he wasn't seeking the other out, everywhere he looked he saw something that reminded him of Roach. Sometimes it was something simple as recognizing the gun he usually picks, sometimes it was coming across a place and remembering that one time he saw Roach there.

At least no one had caught onto it, not even Archer. That was a miracle, but he wondered when his luck would run out. He hoped it wouldn't be any time soon or else he'd be damned.

"Hey Toad, is there anything wrong?" a voice said out of nowhere, making him jump as he got helped out of his thoughts. Right when he wished that no one would find out, of course, just of fucking corse, Roach had to turn to him.

Though mildly disappointed with mostly himself, Toad tried to hide the fact he just got caught staring at one fo his mates. "What? Nothing's wrong," he tried to lie, but the hum that came out of Roach's mouth said more than enough; he didn't believe a single thing of it.

Toad cleared his throat as he thought of what to say. Since Roach was often hanging with Ghost or even MacTavish at times, it was rare to talk to him. Or maybe it was just him who never talks to him as he has seen Meat and Royce and probably even Rocket all talk to him for hours it seemed.

Perhaps he was a little wuss when it comes to gay crushes he shouldn't have, but was afraid to admit it. He probably was.

"You're staring again. You sure there's nothing wrong? I got time to talk now if it's something about me, but I can also listen if it's about someone else," Roach offered as he sat down in the empty chair next to Toad. He probably should've said that it was Archer's spot, but judging by the fact he could hear continuous shooting not too far away and that there was no alarm, he guessed Archer and Ghost were up to their usual bullshit as always.

"Nothing's wrong, ut thanks. I'm just thinking about..." you, he would've said, if only he had the fucking guts for it, but he didn't. Apparently, mama didn't raise a bitch, but she did raise a man who was afraid to admit his fucking sexuality. Just as bad, that meant.

Roach was completely unconvinced, you could read it on his face, but he didn't ask too many questions. That was one thing he liked about Roach; silent when preferred, just fucking lovely, though sometimes the silence could also be nerve-wracking.

But after a few seconds spent in silence, he got up again. "Well, I see how it is then," Roach simply said and Toad didn't know whether he was offended or not. He didn't sound like it, but could very well be. "Have fun doing whatever it is that you're doing. It looks a lot like just staring at me, but I could be wrong."

He definitely wasn't wrong and he knew it as well. Fuck, whoever was up there really didn't like him, it seemed. Not that he minded, no, not when he saw the last wink that Roach gave him before leaving him again. Nope, there was definitely something up with that wink and he was intending to find out.

* * *

So that was a very, _very_ bad idea, but no one ever said that curiosity is a good trait in all cases. Like in this one, for example, it's fucking terrible.

He doesn't even know how he ended up with Roach in his lap, mumbling something about missing home, but that he'd also miss his mates if he were to go on leave. Toad entertained himself by tapping his fingers against the fabric of Roach's uniform. Even though he had taken off his jacket as soon as he could, the camo pants were just things that anyone would get killed for if they didn't wear them during the day. However, it was past midnight. Late enough that Ghost could wake up any moment and claim it's morning.

But it was also a great time for him. It appeared like Roach was less... composed, to put it that way, when tired. Taken, straight, about to be a father and sitting in his mate's lap right on top of his cock that was already half-hard, having no idea how much just the sight of seeing him in uniform that literally everyone wore, but looked best on him was arousing said mate, but it'd be better if no one found out.

He knew his thirties would be different than his twenties, but he wasn't expecting a gay awakening.

"I was actually calling with Ezra a few hours ago. Complaining about the baby and everything, saying how it's keeping him awake in the night. Like, fuck, I'm the one here who's truly dying, At least tell me you love me first before complaining about babies," Roach continued to rant about his girlfriend, but Toad noticed something a little bit... off.

The last time he checked, girlfriends usually don't use male pronouns.

"He is being kept awake?" he asked, just to be sure that he didn't mishear it, and Roach nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, I get it, it's exhausting to take care of a baby on your own, but I'd appreciate it if I can at least get a 'hey babe' or a 'how are you' before having to listen to all those complains!" Roach continued with his rant as he seemingly didn't notice his mistake.

Toad sat up straighter as he held onto Roach's waist, keeping a bit of a tight grip on his belt. He never really thought Roach had a small waist, but compared to his hips, it was definitely a lot smaller. Not feminine, but small.

He tried to not be distracted by the fact that his crush was sitting on his lap and he had the permission to touch him however he wants. There was another burning question on his mind. "Roach, is Ezra a male or a female name?"

Roach definitely seemed confused about that one, but Toad also sensed a bit of fear. "Um... female? I don't know, it's my girlfriend's name," he answered hesitantly and while Toad would've ignored it if it came up in a regular conversation, he couldn't ignore it after that accidental pronoun mistake, if it was even a mistake.

"Girlfriend or boyfriend?" Toad pressed further, not knowing what he was trying to achieve with this. Whatever it may be, it definitely wasn't pleasant for Roach as he felt the guy stiffen in his arms. "You said that 'the baby is keeping him awake', so I'm just curious," he continued.

Roach looked like he was about to attack or make a run for it any moment, Toad could sens it, but nothing cam eventually except a deep sigh. "I thought Archer would be the first to notice, fuck," he mumbled, followed by a hearty chuckle as he turned around so he was properly facing Toad, but never got off his lap. "Well, what do you think about it? Disgusted, indifferent or something else? Perhaps something related to all the staring lately." he asked.

Toad wasn't expecting the question, especially not the last suggestion. It even sounded like Roach had noticed all the staring before he pointed it out today and only the thought of that sent a shiver down his spine. All the effort to keep it a secret while he already knew about it. Fuck, just his luck.

When no answer came, Roach rolled his eyes. "So this is how we're gonna do, yeah?" he asked as he turned around even more, having both of his knees on each side of Toad. The position delt more intimate than it should be, probably because they were both two grown men sitting in a hair that was made for midgets like

"I have an idea then," Roach said and fuck, fuck, fuck. Whatever it may be, Toad didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't worried, but not relaxed either. Roach seemed to catch onto it as a second late he felt his jaw being gripped before being forced to look right up in he beautiful pair of green eyes that belonged to the one and only Gary 'Roach' Sanderson.

"Eyes up here, love," Roach said teasingly and the use of the nickname made him pause for a second. Love? As in, a term of endearment? One Roach should be using for Ezra, not him? It sent Toad's mind in all kinds of different directions, made it come up with thousands of ways this could possibly end, but only a few seemed favorable.

At least he kept his uniform on in most of those possible endings, that was a plus.

"So my idea, now that I finally have your attention," Roach said almost seducingly, or it was his voice now that he was tired. "I have no idea what is up with you lately, so if you tell me, I might do you a favor. Whatever that favor is is up to you but if you can't come up with anything, I have an idea myself."

  
Whatever that idea may be that he had in mind, the way he bit his lip so softly as he said it just threw thousands of more fantasies into his head, this one more perverted than the one before, but all with some part of his uniform still on. Really, there should be a day where they just appreciate Roach in uniform. He'd propose the idea for such day.

Despite his ambitious thoughts, they were interrupted by Roach tapping his shoulder as a reminder that he still wanted an answer. Toad was hesitant for a moment before deciding that fuck it, the truth was going to come out one day. Why not make it this day?

"I like you."

"Great, I like you too."

"No, as in I love you."

Roach smiled as he leaned down a little and pressed a soft, brief kiss against Toad's cheek. "Never said I meant it in any other way, did I?"

Well, that was a game-changer.

"Anyways," Roach said, deciding to continue with his little plan. "Now that you've told me what's up, I think I owe you something, don't I?"

Toad really wanted to say something, but he couldn't. It'd be too inappropriate, even if they did look like they were fucking from a certain point of view. He just hoped Ghost wouldn't wake up fucking early today or at least a little later than usual.

"Would it be weird for the favor to be your ass?" Fuck it, he just needed to ask it. Now or never, even if he ends up being rejected so hard his ancestors would come back to life to smack his ass for asking such question. Roach's shrug offered some assurance though.

"Can't say I'm a big fan of being fucked, but..." he mumbled as he sat up and reached around his belt, ready to undo it, but Toad stopped him before he could.

"Don't take off your uniform," Toad simply said and it confused Roach without any doubt, but if this was real, he didn't want to miss out on his chance to fuck Roach in uniform.

He was going to hell for not only fucking a guy but also one of his co-workers in uniform in the middle of the mess hall. MacTavish wouldn't mind dropping him off either.

Despite the confusion, Roach listened as he got out of Toad's lap only to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants along with underwear enough that it was still on midway his thigh, but made enough room for his hole. His cock was still soft, but even the sight of that made Toad almost drool but got him hard within a second. A man in uniform, what a fucking blessing.

Toad's intention was to get up and bend Roach over whatever piece of furniture they decided was good for this, but it appeared like the younger man had another idea as he pushed Toad right back into his seat.

"Oh darling, I think you're mistaken," Roach said with an almost devilish smirk. "You may be the one with your cock up my ass, but best believe I'm still riding the hell out of you."

That was either a threat or a promise, but either way sounded good.

He obediently sat back and watched Roach take off his shirt. The sound of the metals of his dog tags clinging against each other echoed in the room and for a second it was also the only sound that could be heard. That silence was interrupted when Roach sat back down in Toad's lap as the chair creaked, not meant for supporting two grown men. The question just as if it'd survive a round of sex. Both sure hoped so.

"We have no lube," Toad pointed out as he felt his cock rubbing up against Roach's hole as apparently, Roach was intending on teasing him. After a moment, he had something else to add to the list of missing things. "And no condom..."

"Well, let's thank God then that men are unable to get pregnant, but can fuck each other. It has been a long time since I last thanked Him anyways," Roach suggested and it was just dripping with sarcasm, something the sergeant was good at when either impatient or annoyed. Toad hoped it was the former.

There sure might a lack of lube or condom, but it didn't look like Roach cared much. Toad heard him mumble something and not even a second later, his cock was breaching Roach's tight hole. Both let out a simultaneous moan, Roach because of the pain, Toad because fuck, he was really missing out on something incredible.

It was a slow process, but an important one. Toad didn't let go of Roach once as he slid down his cock slowly, but steady. The pleasure was important, but so was making sure neither got hurt in the meantime. The deeper they went, the more extended their groans became until Roach was seated on his cock, balls deep with a red face and fuck, was that a slight stomach bulge? Toad couldn't remember seeing it with women, but it was more arousing to see it on Roach, especially as he was still wearing his uniform, or at least the pants.

"You're so fucking big, Jesus Christ," Roach mumbled as he supported himself on Toad's thighs. It was a struggle to keep their voices down a little, but not impossible. More difficult when Roach raised his hips before slamming down a little too hard, the loud hiss and the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room for a mere second.

Toad wanted to be worried as maybe taking Roach dry was a stupid idea, but Roach didn't seem to mind. Despite the pain he was most likely in, he raised his hips once again and repeated the same movements from before several times. The more often he did it, the harder and the more frequent it became until the point that Roach was full-on bouncing in his lap. Not that Toad minded, not at all; it was a beautiful sight as he surely enjoyed the clinking sounds of his dog tags every time he bounced down.

There was no touching between them for a second before Toad finally mustered up the courage to hold onto Roach's hips. Roach only smiled, his face still a bright red. "C'mon, fuck me harder. Treat me like a whore for tonight."

Toad was absolutely hesitant to even put his hands on Roach anymore. While the question definitely did perk his interest, fuck, it just wasn't something he should be dong and he knew it too damned well. He just kept his eyes on Roach, taking in all of his beauty as the man kept bouncing in his lap, letting out soft gasps every time he felt Toad a little too deep inside of him or he hit him exactly where he liked it.

Whoever his partner really was, they were lucky and Toad had to admit that. He finally dared to put his hands on Roach properly and when he did, he thought that this must be a dream. It had to be a dream, but one he'd rather never wake up from ever again if that meant seeing this strong, handsome man in his lap, moaning as his nipple got toyed with. That was a sight he'd love to take a picture of, except that he knew he'd never do it.

He was so invested in Roach that he had completely dismissed the fact that he was also nearing his own climax. Toad was panting heavily as he watched the man continue to ride him all the way until he eventually came with a shudder, painting both of their chests white with cum. It wasn't until he felt Roach's hole fluttering around him that he realized that fuck, he was also close, but fortunately, Roach seemed to catch onto it.

"I'll give you a blowjob if you want me to. The first time is free, I promise," Roach said, joking around a little to ease the mood as he thought he sensed something weird with Toad. However, he quickly figured out what was exactly up when he got lifted up by Toad and turned around so he was bent over the chair that the older soldier as previously ditting in.

He wanted to question what was up, but before he could a hand connected with his ass, accompanied by a loud smack. He let out a loud gasp as he hadn't been expecting it and when he looked over his shoulder, he wasn't exactly disappointed to see Toad stroking his cock while hungrily looking at his ass. Just the thought of it sent even more shivers down his spine.

He had an idea of what was about to happen, but he couldn't protest against it as he felt Toad enter him again before he had the chance to do so. He whined it out, feeling a tad oversensitive as he just came, but not exactly minding it either. So far he definitely enjoyed Toad's company, to put it like that.

Shortly after, there was another slap against his ass before Toad pulled out a bit again and set into a slow, but deep pace. Though it wasn't necessarily fast, it was deep enough to brush against his prostate each time and fuck, at the same time that it felt so wonderful, it was also too much.

Roach's voice only came out in brief stutters of a few vowels that formed words in all kinds of languages except for English as he wasn't expecting this at all, especially not when Toad started to pick up his pace and went into him even harder than before. If it wasn't for the fact he had his face buried into the seat, he was pretty sure the entire base would've heard and come down to check it out, only to find the two guys they deemed the most innocent out of everyone to be fucking in the mess hall, one in half of his uniform as well. It was definitely a weird and questionable situation they'd be stuck in, one they wouldn't be able to explain.

He was able to think for a few more minutes until Toad hit his sweet spot once so perfectly and so hard that Roach was convinced he went completely limp in just one thrust. He tried to grasp the couch as he was positive the chair moved forward with each thrust, but he was convinced that neither of them truly cared a lot about that. Not while they were both experiencing such pleasure like never before, an once in a lifetime experience for both of them.

Roach was convinced that Toad really must have a thing for his uniform as he felt the grip being moved from his hips to the loopholes of his belt as Toad used it to pull Roach back onto his cock. Whoever Toad fucks regularly, Roach was jealous of them and he briefly wondered what it'd be like if he were that regular fuckbuddy, but put the thoughts aside quickly; he had a partner, that'd be considered cheating.

But his face was a bright red and his heart was beating as it had never done before, going absolutely wild while this was far from the last time he was treated in such way. Rough thrusts deep inside him, his sweet spot being completely abused while at the same time trying out a new kink and he never thought he'd say it, but he had a newfound appreciation for sex in uniform.

Toad was rubbing off on him, but soon enough he'd also becoming inside of him for sure. Now that, as much of a cheating asshole he may be right now, was definitely something he was looking forward to.

"Wanna be treated like a whore?" Toad asked in a deep, raspy voice right into Roach's ear and if only he had the energy, that would've gone straight into his groin. He wasn't even able to answer the question with more than just a weak nod, but apparently, it was enough.

It took only a few more thrusts before Roach could feel Toad filling his sensitive ass up to what he assumed was the rim. Not that he minded, he could feel the cum drip down his thigh, but he still pulled up his underwear and pants despite that he'd prefer a shower a lot more now. He could walk around with cum in him until he finds a shower, no big deal.

Toad had also tucked himself back into his back and longing for a shower, but he first wanted to make sure that Roach was okay. When Roach finally seemed to be done with his doing his belt and looked up, Toad was a little confused to see the shock on the other's face as he looked right past them.

The slow, but clear clapping told him exactly what was up; it had to be Ghost.

"Nice show, boys. Am I now allowed to make breakfast or is there a sequel, perhaps with a new character?" Ghost asked sarcastically once he was done with clapping as he had his mask pulled up halfway and no glasses on, shamelessly checking out both of them for a moment before winking at Ghost.

Never before did he want to punch Simon Riley that badly.

**Author's Note:**

> second part or no second part? just lemme know and i'll see what i do
> 
> btw apologies if you noticed like random letters in between text- spelling check doesn't notice that and i might have missed a few while rereading everything.
> 
> comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
